An Egg's Guide to Minecraft/Credits
The following are the credits for An Egg's Guide to Minecraft. Opening Credits Element Animation Studios and YouTube Productions present In Association with Mojang AB and Google An Element Animation Studios Production A YouTube Original Movie Starring Jason Sargeant Scott Stoked Dan Lloyd and Corinne Sudberg An Egg's Guide to Minecraft Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Movie Created by Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Liam Giles Wayne Oram Mark Bennicke Scott Stoked Minecraft Created by Markus "Notch" Persson Mojang Microsoft Written by Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Liam Giles Wayne Oram Phil Drewry Andrius Jocevicius Pete Calvért Sir Paul David Everatt IV Alex Rusted Johanna Hesselmann Joel Louis Houghton Steven Wilson Directed by Joel Louis Houghton Andrius Jocevicius Dan Lloyd Produced by Dan Lloyd Executive Producer Michael Bussan Music by Dan Lloyd Kevin MacLeod Editors Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Production Designer Dan Lloyd Art Directors Christine Atkin Markus Toivonen Visual Effects Supervisor Liam Giles Animation Director Dan Lloyd Casting Directors Jason Sargeant Dan Lloyd Casting Manager Steven Wilson Cast Jason the Egg - Jason Sargeant Steve/Herobrine or The Great and Powerful One/The Guy who Explodes/Narrator/Yahoo User #1 - Scott Stoked Steve/Herobrine or The Great and Powerful One - Michael Bluth Villagers/Dan the Egg - Dan Lloyd George the Pig - Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld Alex - Corinne Sudberg Christi the Egg - Christine Atkin Internet Guard/Yahoo User #2 - Oli White Computer - AudreyGolightly13 Chatroulette Pervert - Hugh M. Adamson The Extremely Flamboyant "Creepus explodus" Creeper - Dan Bull Additional Voices Mrs. Giles BertieBertG Wickedshrapnel Sethbling Gage Kimbrell Sir Paul David Everatt IV Alex Rusted Joel Louis Houghton James Hughes Ben Shute Enrique Josephs Storyboard Storyboard Leads Wayne Oram Keith Wier Ant Mercer Storyboard Artists Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Johanna Hesselmann Wayne Oram Joel Louis Houghton Editorial First Assistant Editor Liam Giles Second Assistant Editor Paul David Everatt Animatic Artists Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Animatic Editors Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Paul David Everatt Liam Giles Visual Development & Design Minecraft Design Lead Markus "Notch" Persson Character Design Lead Jason Sargeant Visual Development Lead Dan Lloyd Characters, Props, and Sets Designed by Sir Paul David Everatt IV Markus "Notch" Persson Jens "Jeb" Bergensten Jason Sargeant Dan Lloyd Visual Development Artists Markus "Notch" Persson Jens "Jeb" Bergensten Christine Atkin Jason Sargeant Wayne Oram Dan Lloyd Virtual Location Scout Jason Sargeant Modeling and Rigging Modeling and Rigging Supervisor Sir Paul David Everatt IV Modeling and Rigging Lead Wayne Oram Modeling and Rigging Artists Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Brian Horgan Liam Giles Joel Houghton Gilmee Texturing and Building Texturing and Building Lead Sir Paul David Everatt IV Motion Graphics Lead Jason Sargeant 2D Textures and Graphics Markus "Notch" Persson Jens "Jeb" Bergensten Johan Aronson Kristoffer Zetterstrand Additional 2D Textures and Graphics Jonathan Pöljö Mariana Graham Ramirez Martin Johansson Ninni Landin 3D Motion Graphics Dan Lloyd Texturing and Building Artists Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Set Builders Joel Louis Houghton Jason Sargeant Hugo James Xavier Gilmore Kim Rambo Wytze Bomhof Donna Smith Sir Paul David Everatt IV Gilmee BlockWorks Crew "The End" Models Provided by BlockWorks Lead Modeler BlockFortress Modelers Lady Krystine Lucavex Ral Pren Sculptor Matthew R. Stiles Lead Set Builder X33N Set Builders James Delaney MrMadSpy Layout Layout Lead Dan Lloyd Layout Artists Liam Giles Johanna Hesselmann Andrius Jocevicius Dan Lloyd Joel Louis Houghton Paul David Everatt Alex Rusted Jason Sargeant Harry Steele Character Animation Character Animation Supervisors Christine Atkin Joel Louis Houghton Dan Lloyd Character Animation Manager Paul David Everatt Character Animation Lead Jerzy Perez Character Animators Tim Birks Claudia Kleinheinz Eric Scheur Jason Dixon Joni Lyytikäinen Raean Calma Micah Eloi-Davis Jacob Ovrick Andy Lefton Sir Paul David Everatt IV Liam Giles Johanna Hesselmann Brian Horgan Joel Louis Houghton Andrius Jocevicius Dan Lloyd Jcon Ovrick Jerzy Perez Jason Sargeant Corinne Sudberg Emiliano Topete Stephen Van Wyk Character Lip-Sync Animators Jason Sargeant Joel Louis Houghton Jerzy Perez Tim Birks Technical Animation Technical Animation Supervisor Dan Lloyd Technical Animation Manager Sir Paul David Everatt IV Technical Animation Lead Joel Louis Houghton Technical Animators Sir Paul David Everatt IV Alex Rusted Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Visual Effects Visual Effects Leads Dan Lloyd Liam Giles 2D Visual Effects Animators Markus "Notch" Persson Jens "Jeb" Bergensten Johan Aronson Kristoffer Zetterstrand Christian Nordgren Additional 2D Visual Effects Animators Jonathan Pöljö Mariana Graham Ramirez Martin Johansson Ninni Landin 3D Visual Effects Animators Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Liam Giles Visual Effects Artists Dan Lloyd Joel Louis Houghton Sir Paul David Everatt IV Simulation Technicians Liam Giles Jason Sargeant Fluid Simulation Artist Jason Sargeant Hair and Cloth Simulation Artists Sir Paul David Everatt IV Joel Houghton Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Crowd Simulation Artists Jason Sargeant Dan Lloyd Digital Pyrotechnics and Flame Artist Liam Giles After Effects Artist Sir Paul David Everatt IV Lighting and Compositing Lighting Supervisor Dan Lloyd Compositing Supervisor Christine Atkin Lead Lighting Artists Joel Louis Houghton Dan Lloyd Lead Compositing Artist Liam Giles Lighting and Compositing Artists Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Johanna Hesselmann Joel Louis Houghton Liam Giles Sir Paul David Everatt IV Junior Lighting Artist Sir Paul David Everatt IV Production Production Manager Dan Lloyd Production Assistant Jason Sargeant Production Secretary Christine Atkin Production Coordinator Liam Giles Post Production Post Production Supervisor Dan Lloyd Post Production Graphics Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Johanna Hesselmann Liam Giles Post Production Visual Effects Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Johanna Hesselmann Joel Louis Houghton Paul David Everatt Liam Giles Post Production Technicians Joel Louis Houghton Paul David Everatt Dan Lloyd Post Production Coordinator Liam Giles Post Production Assistant Jason Sargeant Post Production Manager Paul David Everatt Stereoscopic 3D Graphics and Color Grading Dan Lloyd Closed Captioning by Peso255 Lead Sound Designer Samuel Åberg Sound Designers Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld Dan Lloyd Sir Paul David Everatt IV Sound Effects Editor Dan Lloyd Sound Engineers Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld Sir Paul David Everatt IV Sound Mixing and Mastering Sir Paul David Everatt IV Foley Artists Sir Paul David Everatt IV Martynas Jocevicius Samuel Åberg Foley Assistant Dan Lloyd Music Edited by Dan Lloyd (Element Animation Music) Music Written, Composed, and Produced by Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech) Additional Music by Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld (Mojang) Dan Lloyd (Element Animation Music) Sir Paul David Everatt IV (Element Animation Music) Alexander Nakarada (SerpentSound Studios) Second Part of the Credits Original Soundtrack Available on iTunes, Google Play, and Spotify from Element Animation Music/YouTube/Incompetech Original Minecraft Music Soundtracks Now Available on CD and iTunes from Mojang Music and Ghostly International "Block by Block" Written by Alex Rusted, Sir Paul David Everatt IV, Joel Louis Houghton, James Hughes, and Dan Lloyd Composed by Dan Lloyd Vocals Performed by Alex Rusted Lead Guitar Played by Joel Louis Houghton Synth/Guitar Played by Sir Paul David Everatt IV Maniacal Drums Played by James Hughes Villager Vocals by Dan Lloyd For YouTube Founder/Chief Technology Officer Steve Chen Founders/Advisors Chad Hurley Jawed Karim Chief Executive Officers Chad Hurley Susan Wojcicki For Google Founders Sergey Brin Larry Page Chief Executive Officers Larry Page Sundar Pichai Chief Financial Officer Ruth Porat Executive Chairman Eric Schmidt For Mojang Founder Markus Persson Chief Executive Officer Jonas Mårtensson Chief Operations Officer Vu Bui Chief Financial Officer Karin Severinson Chief Technology Officer Rikard Herlitz Brand Director Lydia Winters Lead Systems Developer Kristoffer Jelbring Systems Developers Pär Axelsson Robert Sjödahl Stefan Torstensson Tomas Sommar Lead Customer Support Agent Mattias Victorin Customer Support Agents Adam Martinsson Amelia Lindroth Henriksson Angehlica Walling Anna Lundgren Antonia Kousathana Carl Johnsson Cim Borg Eliza Hearsum Ellie Ashrafi Jonny Hair Marcus Forss Nasim Derakhshan Patrik Södergren Rui Ribeiro Sarah Mårtensson Director of Business Development Patrick Geuder Data Warehouse Manager Brynjólfur Erlingsson Production Director Olof Carlsson Producer Hampus Nilsson Project Director Ulrika Hojgard Project Managers Henrik Pettersson Isabella Balk Lisa Kempe Nicolette Suraga Creative Communications Director Owen Jones Creative Communications Manager Martin Davies Creative Communications Assistant Tom Stone Head of Community Relations Karim Walldén Head of Social Media Amelia Dale Office Managers David Stuart Dahlgren Mikaela Prim Siri Hoel Andersson Finance Manager Marina Kostesic Finance Accountant Josefina Axelsson Lead Intellectual Property Enforcement Agent Mathias Andersson Intellectual Property Enforcement Agents Josefin Olsson Matilda Åkerman Olle Personne Mojang Alumni Carl Manneh Jakob Porsér Tobias Möllstam Martin Odhelius Poi Poi Chen Andreas Andersson Andreas Jörgensen Annika Tripke-Lund Anton Albiin Dante Stjernberg David Carlsson Elin Frykholm Emily Richardson Erik Nordberg Fredrik Henriksson Henrik Davallius Henry Shi Joe Liu Kevin Vesterlund Mike Till Rabi Hadad Robert Miskiewicz Robin Cocks Robin Thunström Charlotte Wredesjö Jill Curran Linn Hultman For Microsoft Founders Bill Gates Paul Allen Chairman John W. Thompson President/Chief Legal Officer Bradford L. Smith Chief Executive Officer Satya Nadella Technical Advisor Bill Gates For Element Animation Founders Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin President/CEO/Website Designer Dan Lloyd Vice President Christine Atkin Caffeination Harry Steele Technology Windows Administrator Dan Lloyd Mac Administrator Johanna Hesselmann Render Wranglers Jason Sargeant Johanna Hesselmann Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Paul David Everatt Lead Render Technician Jason Sargeant Render Technicians Joel Louis Houghton Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Render Technical Directors Jason Sargeant Joel Louis Houghton Paul David Everatt Dan Lloyd Systems Administrators Jason Sargeant Liam Giles Dan Lloyd Server Administrator Jason Sargeant Technology Support Dan Lloyd Jason Sargeant Christine Atkin Liam Giles Wayne Oram Phil Drewry Andrius Jocevicius Pete Calvért Sir Paul David Everatt IV Alex Rusted Joel Louis Houghton Final Part of the Credits Special Thanks to BertieBertG Sethbling Roomie WickedShrapnel AnimationCraftPG5 Poldy-Poops Rocker 9522 West Antiques Vanessa Blanche Carleen Boer Daniel Brynolf Amy Burk Fiona Burke Besoin D'Argeni Lasse Engen Eyre Ezekiel Mamintada Dan Filz Gil Haim Steinberg Pontus Hammarberg Veikko Ikonen Heather Jones Elisabeth Kleven Elias Lilleseth Zachary Magnis Stephen Manojlovic Stevey Marcellin Alexander Melde Kushal Nagarsheth Wyatt Nunnery Rohan Oliver Haley Pearson Will Reasons Doris Robinson Logan Shaw Yi Shi Joseph Spratley Scott Stoked Nathan Sturkie Oli White Marina Zingaus With Special Thanks to the Element Animation Patreon Supporters whose tireless dedication to the art of animation and the support for the Element Animation projects have made this film possible. Andrew Plush FrediSaalAnimations MarioLego00 Eliehoenai Relyable TheLost109 Geleph Thomas Wandergirl108 GameFreak5432 LifeSizeTeddyBear SWinxy Gerard Sandra Enriak Warmitchine TheNameisKO Tri8 TinyTV Philippe Ketoyu Steven PokedonGCG xSoup Warmitchine Michael Bakasoniji Charlie Baine EmeraldX EmoWatermelon Enriak Hannes JoshyCool Laikalvanova FredisaalAnimations WanderGirl108 Thomas UsagiSteve Tim TwoBios Renee PPlayzMC02 PJoke1 Nathan Adams Silvan Allemann Edwards Animation Mihaly Barasz Fiona Beth Amanda Bickel Randy Blakeley Matthew Bonness Chris Bowley Carlos Canela Jack Carpenter Warfenhorton Clan Jessica Darhower Collin David Hentges David Sandra Dawn Tehee Josh Diers Pete Eichstaedt Chris G Joshua Gear Holly Geringer Owen Gould Braden Hamilton Katie Hampson Brian Handscomb Alice Harragan Carleen Haylett Elizabeth Hernandez Peter Howard Finn Huckos Christopher Hughes James Humphreys Max Jäger Sebastian James Tyler Klassen Lisa L. Putney Simon Laburda Titouan Lannuzel Brandon Larocque Adara Latour Van Le Angel Legtoon Elias Leikeb Zak Leroy Tim Lewis Kevin Martinez Mad Max Alex Mealey Charles Meeker Cole Messenger-Nyborg Christopher Milton Angel Minston Eric Mollison Rebi Moon Cyrus Moores Robert Murray Liam Mustapha Tobias Nopper John Ordish Emily Peeler Gail Perrin Antony Phoenix Joshua Revelo Guillaume Roulon Angelina Santos OK Schlatter Jill Shaw Cheap Shot Paul Sprenkle Pink Stich Fukaziroh Sui Emil Svantesson Jarod Vail Phillips Kevin Vo Florian Vranckx Josiah Welch Tim Wilkinson Banj Yad Mr. YawnJohn Yenne Animation and Modeling Software used Autodesk Maya Cinema 4D Visual Effects Software used Autodesk Flame Adobe After Effects Motion Graphics Software used Adobe Animate Cinema 4D Video Editing Software used Adobe Premiere Pro Sound Editing Software used Adobe Audition Music Composing Software used Logic Pro X Rendered with RebusFarm Render Service This film has been animated at the United Kingdom with the support of The British Film Commission Developed and Financed with the Assistance of the British Film Institute Color by Technicolor® Presented in Dolby Digital 5.1 Copyright © 2020 Element Animation, LLC All rights reserved. A United Kingdom/United States Co-Production Element Animation, LLC and YouTube are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America, the United Kingdom, and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by YouTube, LLC A Google Company Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits